universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Riku
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Magicga Riku is can use to released an four magic from the Kingdom Hearts series which it have effects of the magic which it make random of this. #Firaga: Burns at lots of opponents that it will constantly take damage when it burns. #Blizzaga: Freezes at opponents that will disable attacks. #Thundaga: Electrified at some opponents for an maximum of damage. #Curaga: Heals at himself or can cure at your Teammate only in Team Battle. But Riku can hold about five of them, and it will reload about in 12 seconds. Side B - Dark-Shield When someone is rapid attack at some opponents, Riku will used to counter-attack with his shield to protect from any attacks and even projectiles but it not work at opponents grabs. When someone is attack or threw an projectiles at the shield, it will raises his original shield. Unlike an other shields, the Dark-Shield can hold it for longer like Toon Bison. Up B - Darkness Portable Riku is use the Darkness Portable from Kingdom Hearts II, it can used to teleport any location of the stage which it not been control by buttons but it can used to go random. Unlike Ophelia Chill, he can get pass from projectiles but the regular attacks will cancelled the attack, which you have to wait about in 5 seconds to reused. Down B - Way to Dawn Riku is bring out his Way to the Dawn that he will attack at any stage which when someone is been attacked by Way to the Dawn, it will drain the opponent damage because of the Darkness. It's like Worst Hercules's Down B, but it's not an joke, if you done the attack press Down B again to change back to his normal battle. Final Smash - Eternal Session Riku is call out to summon Sora to fight against the opponents, it started when Sora and Riku perform a rapid flurry of attacks. Then, Last Saber, in which Sora and Riku rapidly stab an enemy with their Keyblades, and Dark Cannon, allowing the duo to fire a barrage of dark orbs at enemies. Afterwards, Sora and Riku turn their backs toward each other, and the next phase of the Limit begins. Overriding the Attack command, XIII Blades has the duo summoning thirteen swords to perform a spinning slash attack. Master Hearts involves Sora and Riku coating their Keyblades in an aura and slashing opponents together. In the final phase, All's End, can be used, in which Sora and Riku's Keyblades float side-by-side in energy orbs that reel in enemies before exploding which it will give an maximum damage all the opponents when someone is closer like Ike from Super Smash Bros. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Heros Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Human Category:Square-Enix Category:Disney Category:Empty Slot Winner (LBC) Category:Unlockable Characters (LBC) Category:Lawl Battle Combat Category:Playable Characters (LBC) Category:Defensive (LBC) Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:One Minute Melee